


Taking Responsibility

by Prince_Ali



Series: The Triplets and Chen [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Felching, Fluff and Smut, I don't think this is enough tags, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, Overstimulation, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ali/pseuds/Prince_Ali
Summary: Jongdae, an Omega Somali Cat Hybrid, has his heat triggered after running into three Norwegian Forest Cat Hybrids; Chan, Yeol, and Loey. With all three being there when his heat is triggered, none of them know who triggered it and all want to take responsibility.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Series: The Triplets and Chen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788859
Comments: 29
Kudos: 128





	Taking Responsibility

Jongdae was sitting in his seat in the coffee shop, a spot that was regular for him as he often visited the place. In his hands was an iced Americano, the cooling of the drink was nice on his body as he could feel a warm of his heat beginning to crawl under his skin.

No, he was not going into heat, not yet, he still had a week. This was just the usual warning that he got about a week before it actually happened. It was often nice to have the warning as sometimes he forgot about his heat, seeing as it came only twice a year. One would assume that he would have a reminder on his phone, and he did, but the unnatural rise of body heat always managed to inform him first. 

A hum slipped from his lips as the male focused on his laptop, he was scrolling through the news, there were some good things, there were some not so good things. There was the continuous fight between humans and hybrids, the reveal of a new bunny hybrid, the statistics that hybrids were better partners than other humans. A snort came from him and he rolled his eyes. 

The blond-haired male was a hybrid himself, a rare Somali Hybrid, his orange ears peaking above his mod of hair and his fluffy tail sweeping the floor behind him. Sure, he liked being a hybrid, but sometimes the approach of humans to “see the appeal” of hybrids made him want to hack into News websites and delete all content about hybrids being reliable partners.

He continued to scroll with his lips pulled into a flat line, annoyance was evident in his behavior as his ears were flat against his head and his tail was twitching behind him. It wasn’t until the sound of him reaching the bottom of his drink snapped him out of his little anger session. He looked at his drink with desperation, as if looking at it was going to fix it.

But it didn’t.

A pout grew on the lips of the male and he huffed. It was his agreement with himself that he was only going to take a break until his coffee was done before he was going to go back to work. Writing lyrics was fun, but sometimes one needed a break from the small dark room.

The pout stayed on his lips as the Somali packed up his stuff into his bag and threw away his cup.

With his bag thrown on his shoulder Jongdae moved to exit the coffee shop, only to open the door and run into someone. A smell met his nose and the male looked up at who he had run into, three pairs of light green and golden eyes blinked back at him.

He didn’t know what it was but his body broke down, the heat that was quivering beneath his skin rising to the top. It was a sign that his heat had been triggered.

His legs gave out from below him and the Omega dropped to the floor with a whimper of discomfort. He could feel his body burning up under his skin, he could feel slick begin to slip from him and cover his inner thighs.

What was worse than having his heat triggered a week before it was supposed to hit was the faces of disbelief that the three people in front of him wore. It was like they didn’t know what was going on, but by the recognition of the ears of their heads, Jongdae knew that they were hybrids themselves and that they should recognize a triggered heat. Yet, the three hybrids in front of him were frozen in place, not making a single move to touch him.

Jongdae tried to get up but the shifting of his thighs against each other pulled a whine from his lips. He slid back to the ground and as he took in another breath, his nose picked up the arousal and the smells from the other three hybrids, they were interested. Golden eyes looked up at them from the floor, pupils blown and cheeks red, flushed with his heat. Jongdae wasn’t able to move because of his heat, if the three in front of him weren’t going to do something he was going to get help from someone else, anyone else.

A curse was heard from above him and suddenly one of the three people in front of him pushed past the other two and to the Omega on the ground. He crouched down and reached out to Jongdae, his hand reaching to cup the smaller’s cheek which caused the Jongdae to unconsciously purr in delight at the first contact and nuzzle into the palm of the stranger’s hand. Maybe they were going to take care of him and he wouldn’t have to beg someone for help. The contact brought up on another surge of arousal and the Somali squirmed on the ground, rubbing his thighs together in a small attempt to get the friction he desired. If Jongdae had any sense of dignity left he would have been cursing at himself, but having a triggered heat was worse than a normal one, all of his senses seemed to fly out the window.

The male that was now crouching in front of him growled and the sound went straight to Jongdae’s cock that was already straining against his pants. It wasn’t a moment later that the Omega was scooped up into the arms of the other and lifted from his spot on the floor. Jongdae could hear talking between the taller hybrids and a series of growls were also heard causing the Omega to preen under the attention and nuzzle into the neck of the one that was holding him. 

Lips found warm, soft skin and he began to mouth at the area, he wanted contact, he wanted to be touched. Jongdae could feel the tension beginning to grow between what seemed to be the three Alphas and he began to squirm in desperation. With three people looking at him why wasn’t he getting the touches, the knot, the cum his body so desired. 

The squirming apparently caught the attention of the one that was holding him and the Alpha moved his head closer to the Omega’s. “Hey sweetheart, your heat was triggered.” The rumbling voice of the other echoed in his head and sedated him slightly. “We’re not sure who triggered your heat, so we’re all going to take care of you. Is that alright?”

The voice was in his ear again and the Somali whined in the arms that were holding him as if to get closer, to get the touch that his body needed. “I need you to nod, honey, yes or no.” The voice was sterner and the Omega whimpered.

Jongdae nodded quickly and he could hear two growls of possession from in front of him and smell the arousal that permeated the area. “Alright, what’s your name, could you tell us your name?” The voice was soothing once again, trying to coax words from his lips.

“J-Jongdae.” He managed to stutter out, apparently he wasn’t all lost, just mostly lost. 

“Jongdae.” Hearing his name on the lips of the other caused a shiver to run down his body and more slick to drip from his cunt. “Well Jongdae, we’re going to take you back to our house. My name is Loey, my two brothers are Chan and Yeol. Can you be a good boy until we get home?”

Someone was finally going to take care of him. A whimper slipped from his lips as Jongdae nodded.

“A good boy.” He could feel the taller nodding and heard a ’Shit’ from one of the voices in front of him. Arousal swept around him and he whined again before nuzzling his face back into the neck of Loey, his lips finding their previous spot.

Jongdae began to suckle at the skin, anything to keep him busy from the heat that rolled and boiled under his skin, anything to keep him from being embarrassed from the amount of slick his hole was producing. 

He could make it home.

Though he was, in fact, unable to make it home. The heat that ran through his veins pulsed and drove him to the point where he lost most of his sanity. His whines and whimpers were the only things that came from hips lips, driving the Alphas that were around him crazy with lust.

“He’s going to need to stop that or I’m going to take him in one of the alleys.” A voice was more gravely, raspy and full of possession and need filled Jongdae’s ears.

But it wasn’t just the voice that caused him to do what he did, no it was the words of promise that had the Omega orgasming untouched in his pants. His hands scratching on the back of Loey’s neck and his back arching in the other’s arms as pleasure rushed down his body and his climax rendered him limp.

There was a growl rumbling in the chest from the male that was holding him, restrain and control were etched in the arms that encased the smaller Omega. “Chan, if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m not even going to let you touch him. One more word from you and you’ll be in the living room hearing everything that goes down with nothing but your hands. Get me?”

Jongdae was still recovering but the words zipped through him, pooling heat in the groin once again. A noise, not a whimper but not a moan, slipped from his lips and the blond nuzzled under Loey’s ear. He wanted attention, he wanted it now. How long could a walk to their house be? It seemed like hours.

The need for attention seemed to draw Loey away from his brother and back to the Omega in his arms. He leaned down so that his lips were resting on the ear of the other. “You almost made it. We were almost there but you couldn’t hold it, could you. You’re so needy right now, affecting all of us, especially Chan. Did you hear him? He wanted to take you in a public place. If this wasn’t our first time meeting you I wouldn’t have stopped him.” There was a deep chuckle from the other that had Jongdae nearly crying out. They wanted to touch him. 

But there was another voice, softer, friendlier voice that drew his attention from Loey. “Loey, you’re not helping. If you don’t want him to orgasm again until we’re home, please, please for the sake of us all hold off the dirty talk until we’re home. It’s legit like, 50 meters away.” 

Home. Close. Jongdae wanted to be there so bad so that he could get all the attention that his body was craving. He was near sobbing and his pants were stained on the front and the back. “Please, Alpha, please.”

There was a moment of silence that ran through the three before the soft voice from before spoke again, “Fuck, we need to get him home now.”

There were a series of noises that signaled agreement.

It was as if they had teleported, one moment they were outside in the heat and the next the cool air of an air conditioner brushed against the hot skin of the Omega as the four stepped into a building. A moan slipped from his lips and the blond moved to have more grip on Loey, the cool air against his skin made him crave the heat of the others.

“We’re home, darling. We’re going to take care of you now, okay?” It was Loey, it was words of promise and the Omega sobbed out a yes.

“Please, please, please.” His words were wobbly to say at best, voice breaking at the end, a sob wracking his body as another hand made contact with his skin. 

The room was now stuffed with the Omega’s scent and the scents of the three Alphas, lust, need, want. Just breathing the air could have possibly triggered another Omega’s heat. 

He was maneuvered in the hands of the three to lay on a bed. The cool of the sheets causing for shivers to run up and down his body. His ears were now completely flat in submission and his tail was limp next him. But the worst part wasn’t the cool of the sheets, it was the fact all contact was taken from him. A cry came from his lips and Jongdae squirmed on the bedding. The friction on his tail and on his ass was giving him little relief, not the relief he wanted, not the hands he wanted.

There were whispers above him and Jongdae knew that they were about him, but he couldn’t do anything, his body wouldn’t listen to him. The heat was rolling under his skin, burning through his veins, he needed to be touched, he needed to be dominated, he needed to be claimed and bred. 

Golden eyes fluttered open to look up at the three who were whispering as they looked down at him in total need and possession.

“Alpha, please.”

As if the words triggered something in all three Alphas they were upon him in seconds. 6 hands touching him in all different spots. There was one on each of his nipples, having shoved his shirt up his chest, rubbing and pinching at the hardening flesh; there was one on his head, running fingers through his hair as if to calm him down; there was one on his stomach, rubbing slow circles; and the final two were on his thighs over his pants, one was soothingly rubbing up and down and the other was still, only the thumb moving in circular motions. 

At all of the new friction and attention Jongdae mewled and arched his back into the hands, finally they were giving him the attention he deserved. 

Rough lips shut off the noises he made as they made contact with his, they melded together and Jongdae’s eyes closed once again. The tongue of the kisser swiped again his bottom lip, asking for permission and the male could only give it to him in hopes that something more would happen. His mouth opened in submission and allowed for the other to invade his cavern, it ran along his own tongue, drawing a whimper from the smaller, before pulling back into its own home. The lips detached from his own and Jongdae leaned up to follow them only for the hand on his hair to pull him back down with a yank before running the fingers along his sensitive ears.

“He tastes amazing.” The soft voice from before came from the left side of him. Yeol, if Jongdae could remember correctly.

“Let me taste.” The rough voice that belonged to Chan come from the other side of him. 

Noises of wet skin in skin followed and Jongdae opened his eyes to see what had drawn the attention away from him. What his sight was filled with was Yeol and Chan lip locked over him with an evident exchange of tongue. A whimper fell from his lips and Jongdae squirmed on the bed sheets, it was hot, it was so hot.

His movement seemed to fracture the tension between the two Alphas as they separated from each other and looked down at his with lust saturated eyes. “Yeol was right, you taste delicious, but maybe a taste from the source would prove to be more convincing.”

A pair of teeth caught his bottom lip, pulling it into the offender’s mouth and a tongue ran along it before the appendage was released. The moment it was released Chan’s lips were pressed hard against his, moving and prying his mouth open so that the red head’s tongue could plunge into his mouth and render him limp.

As lips moved with his, the hands on his body slowly began to work on undressing him. The hand that had been on his stomach had traveled down and played with the button on his jeans, slowly unfastening it before sliding the finger between the waistband of his pants and his briefs. One of the two hands that had been on his thighs and moved up to the same area, pulling the zipper down so that the hand that was sliding between the two fabrics could travel lower. Once the front of his pants had been undone both hands seemed to grab at the piece of clothing and pull it down his body, sliding it from his legs and tossing it somewhere in the room before taking station back at the waistband of his briefs.

The second hand that had been on his thigh had moved from its position to his tail, where it stroked the soft fur and sent shivers down the spine of the Omega, withering under their touches. 

The two hands that were playing with his nipples pushed his shirt farther up until it could go no more without the separation of Jongdae’s and Chan’s lips. 

The hand on his head suddenly gripped his hair and Jongdae’s head was yanked away from the other’s, separating their lips and leaving both of them panting with a string of saliva connecting the two pairs of swollen lips.

Jongdae’s eyes fluttered open and golden eyes made contact with the eyes of the offender as Chan ran his tongue along his own bottom lip, separating the string of saliva that tied them together. 

His shirt was gone the next second and the pair of hands that were on his chest were restored, pulling and rubbing at the reddened flesh of his nipples. 

“He does taste amazing; don’t you want a taste Loey?”

That was right, the third twin that had carried him to the apartment was the only one that hadn’t kissed him yet. He was sitting beside Chan with one hand teasingly running along the top of Jongdae’s briefs and the other stroking his tail. “I’m good for now. I have my eyes set on a much bigger prize.” The voice was firm and dripped with arousal. Jongdae could only whimper in anticipation.

“Fine, have it your way.” Chan snapped at the other before he turned his full attention back to the Omega beneath him. “But, I guess that’s best, as I want to see what other sounds we can draw from those pretty lips.” The hand from his hair moving down and running a thumb over Jongdae’s lips before dipping into his mouth.

The Somali watched with lidded eyes as the Alpha lowered himself down, lips ghosting against the skin of the shorter’s neck, before finding their target. Warmth and wet wrapped around one of Jongdae’s nipples and the Omega keened. His back arched off the bed as his hands fought for leverage in the sheets. The hand that ran that along his bottom lip had been pulled from the center of his mouth to the corner so that the blonde couldn’t close his mouth while the other hand of the offender hand pushed the other hand from his sensitive chest, taking its place tugging and massaging the reddened flesh.

A groan was heard from above him and Jongdae broke eye connection with Chan to look up at Yeol who was looking at the interaction with darkened eyes. As their eyes made contact a sly pulled on the lips of the other Alpha and the hand that had been replaced by Chan’s moved to grip the Omega’s hand, guiding it to the trousers of the other. Helping Jongdae unfasten and unzip the pants before tugging them down slightly alongside his boxers before pulling out the hardened member that Jongdae’s heat wanted so dearly. 

It was large, but he didn’t have much to go off of as he was a virgin to all but his own methods, with veins that pulsed up to the tip which was shiny with smeared pre-cum. Yeol’s hand guided Jongdae’s up and down the shaft to show the Omega what he wanted and it wasn’t soon after that Jongdae got the idea and began to do it on his own. “That’s it baby, that’s it.”

The praise filled his ears and Jongdae purred in delight.

Tongue and lips never stopped on his chest, pulling him deeper and deeper into the heat that pounded through is body, drawing whimpers and moans from his pink swollen lips. But it was the sudden pressure on his cock that pulled a cry from Jongdae. Golden eyes snapped open and looked down at the third body that had managed to maneuver itself between his legs while he was distracted. Loey looked up at him with his lips on the wet, stained fabric of his briefs. His hands were still in their previous place, running along his tail and dancing along top his waistband, but the fingers that skimmed the land between his bare skin and the skin foreign to touch not his own began to slip into the uncharted territory. 

Rough fingers hooked on the waistband of the final offending clothing and slid it down his hips until the head of his wet member peaked over the top. Soft lips came in contact with the sensitive head and a second cry came from the Omega’s lips. It was so sensitive, almost too sensitive but he needed it, he needed the touch, he needed the sweet pleasure of release. Slick had long drenched the backside of his briefs and he could feel even more beginning to slide from him.

A lick from the tongue of the other against the head of his cock had Jongdae throwing his head back with a moan. His hand gripping Yeol’s cock tightened and another groan was heard from the man as his other hand in the sheets clung for dear life.

“You look so pretty, baby. You’re so wrecked and perfect, waiting so patiently for us to pleasure you, to wreck you.” Loey grinned and Jongdae could feel his teeth against his erection as his briefs had been pulled down further and the second hand that had been playing with the waistband began to ghost over the sensitive area. “Do you want to cum?” Jongdae sobbed out a yes and his head turned to hide his own shoulder. The pressure in his groin had been growing over the past several minutes, building up the heat in his body and making him crave the sweet release that his body knew well from previous heats.

The hand on his tail gripped it tightly and gave it a tug, sending a shiver of pleasure up his body and causing the hand that had been entangled in the sheets to grip Chan’s hair, his fingers tangling in the red locks. “Please!” His voice was wrecked and the word came out as a sob.

“Then cum.” The demand in the voice and the lips wrapped around the head of his member, as well as the stimulation on his nipples and the sharp tug on his tail, swept the Omega into an orgasm. His movements stilled as his body shook as the orgasm wracked his body and broken cry filled the room. His head was thrown back and eyes rolled backwards into his head as pleasure ran down his body and more slick poured from his hole and into his saturated pants before dripping onto the bed. The lip around his member swallowed everything he gave them before detaching with a pop.

“Good boy.”

The attention on his body had stopped for several seconds after his orgasm, which he thanked for only until his body began to crave another release. A whine fell from his lips as he squirmed on the sheets, aiming to get more friction on any part of his body. 

There was a perfect response from Chan who had pulled off of his chest in the meantime. “That was fucking hot.”

But Jongdae didn’t want words right now, he wanted his briefs off and he wanted his hole stretched. He wanted to be filled and bred. He wanted cum to be dripping down his legs and onto the bed, spilling from him. “Need. Need more. Please.” It was as if he had entered a different stage of his heat. Jongdae was no longer just pliant and with his body settling into its heat, he was vocal now. It was as if his mind and body had reached the conclusion that because he had not been filled by a dick in a state of silent submission, it was going to make it so that someone was going to fill him.

There was a sharp inhale from his left, Yeol, and a curse before a pair of rough lips made contact with his. Yeol was kissing him again. Which was good, but not good enough. Jongdae’s hand was still on the member of the other and was beginning to stroke it faster, running his thumb over the tip before going back down.

The Omega pulled away from the lips before looking up at the Alpha with needy eyes. “Please fill me.”

Growls rumbled around the room, not just from Yeol, but he was the first one to take action as he pulled Jongdae up from below Loey and so that the smaller was in the taller’s lap. A hand was down his pants, slowly sliding them off of his body, the sound of the suction of the cloth against his skin drove him wild as he knew that what had suctioned the clothing to his skin was nothing more than his own fluids.

Jongdae faced the other two, legs spread after his underwear had been removed from his body and he could feel their hungry eyes taking in everything he had yet to expose.

One of Yeol’s hands traced the inside of his thighs to make his legs spread a part. “You have to be prepared before you get filled, baby. It’ll hurt if you just take one of us without prep.” The soft and deep voice was right behind his ear, filling his mind with nothing but the sound of Yeol’s voice. Long fingers traced into the upper thighs of the Omega, near where he wanted to be touched, but not quite there. A beg of please left his lips.

“You’ll let Chan and Loey watch, won’t you? Put on a pretty show for them? A thank you for all their hard work?” A pair of lips made contact right behind his ear and the Omega whimpered and leaned into the contact, eyes closing in order to try to feel more.

Jongdae nodded almost violently, anything to get him touched, and there was a deep chuckle from behind him as the tip of a finger ran down his taint, covering itself in the slick that the Omega produced. “You’ll be so pretty for us. You’re doing so well already.” The finger circled his hole, tracing it lightly before pushing in to the first knuckle. A cry came from Jongdae as he angled his hips downwards in order to push the finger in deeper. The second hand of Yeol came to hold his hips in place with a strong grip, fingers digging into the soft skin of the Omega.

“You can’t rush this, sweetheart. If we don’t do this properly, there’s no way you’ll be able to take any of us.” The finger pulled out before pushing back in, down to the second knuckle. Jongdae whimpered in a complaint, but didn’t want to push it as Yeol seemed to know what he needed and would fulfill his needs.

The finger continued to push in and out of him several more times, wriggling and pulling at his entrance before a second finger was added. They moved against each other before scissoring at the ring of muscle, stretching it and pulling at it so that it would be easier to add a third and then a fourth finger.

By the time four fingers were stretching his hole, the Jongdae hand begun to squirm as much as he could with his hips being held in place. Tears were welling at his eyes, not because of the pain, but because every time Yeol pushed his fingers in, he would barely make contact with the shorter’s prostate, grazing it, but not giving it the attention that Jongdae wanted and needed. The Omega was about to beg again to be touched, to have his prostate massaged, when Yeol’s next thrust of his fingers pushed directly against the sensitive spot and brought a shriek from the swollen lips of the Omega.

The following thrusts of the Alpha’s fingers were the very same, deliberately pushing and giving attention to the sensitive spot which brought new tears to Jongdae’s eyes, this time not of frustration but of over stimulation and pleasure. 

“You look so pretty baby, stuffed with my fingers, taking what I give you. So pretty. Open your eyes and see what you do to Chan and Loey.” The voice was behind his ear again and well as the soft lips which delivered a small nip to the smaller ear lobe.

Golden eyes pried themselves open. Jongdae was basking under the compliments and the praise. If Yeol said he looked pretty, then he did, he was a pretty boy. If Yeol said to open his eyes and see his impact on the other Alphas, he would do that, because he was a good boy, a perfect boy. Lidded eyes made contact with the bodies of the other males, both Loey and Chan seeming to have stripped themselves of everything but their undergarments. Loey was cross legged with his arms behind him so he could lean back and watch what was happening to the Omega in a relaxed but cleared aroused state.

Chan, however, had his leg splayed out in front of him, with one hand behind him and the other down his pants, pulling and stroking his hardened member. It was long, probably longer than Yeol’s, and the Omega could see the pulsing veins that ran up the side of it. It was lewd and just the sight of the two had Jongdae spilling more slick onto the hand that was fingering him open.

Jongdae mewled and closed his eyes as he leaned back against Yeol again, the long fingers pumping in and out of him again, slowly as to drag out the experience before plunging in rapidly as if to push him to the edge. It was a game of edging and the Omega was nearly about to scream out his need to cum. This would be the third time within an hour, but the Omega knew he needed it. His body needed it.

It wasn’t until there was a fifth finger, that wasn’t attached to the other four fingers, entering his body that the Omega began to squirm again. Golden eyes flickered open and was met with the sight of Chan pushing one of his fingers in besides Yeol’s. The four fingers of the man that was holding him continued to pump in and out of him as the single finger of the other was now rubbing and continuously stimulating his prostate. 

Whines and whimpers came from Jongdae’s lips, the stimulation was too great and he felt like he needed to cum, only a little bit more and he would. However, Chan’s finger stopped, holding still in the place right against his prostate, but not moving. A cry of frustration came from the smaller and he nearly fell limp in the arms of Yeol. He was so done of continuous edging and stimulation, he just wanted to cum. He wanted the built-up pleasure and heat in his groin to be released, it was getting to be too much

But, it was as if Yeol could feel his emotions and needs that the Alpha picked back up the thrusting of his fingers and the hand on the smaller hip moved to pry the Omega’s legs farther open. His fingers pushed farther in and his thumb brushed against the Omegean entrance, as if asking to enter. 

It never did as Yeol’s lips traveled to Jongdae’s neck and bit down, making an impermanent claim as the Alpha had not broken the skin, causing a cascade of pleasure to run through Jongdae’s body. Yeol’s fingers had stimulated the Omega’s prostate at the same time and brought the smaller to a body wrecking orgasm. Pleasure and pain wracked Jongdae’s body, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his entire body shook and trembled at the power of an untouched orgasm.

The teeth on his skin were soon removed, but the feeling of being marked continued to stay in his veins. Jongdae could feel the pride drifting in the air, but he could also hear the growls of the other two Alphas’ displeasure. “We didn’t agree on marking him Yeol,” it was Loey’s voice. “He needs to give consent.”

“I didn’t mark him, not yet at least. It was simply for stimulation. Besides, I would ask before I marked permanently.” Yeol’s voice was now just behind him. It was comforting as the smaller was coming down from his high. The fingers were still in him, which brought greater comfort as his body had something to clench around and cling to.

“But we should mark him now.” That was Chan’s voice. Jongdae knew the deeper raspy tone. “We should do it now while he’s in a triggered heat as his heat will keep triggering until one of us makes a claim.”

Jongdae whimpered in agreement. Being claimed sounded good, so good. If he was claimed then his body could be bred. He wanted both. He wanted all. “Please. I want it. Being claimed. I want to be claimed.” His voice was ragged from his voicing his pleasures and frustrations.

“See? He agrees. But since, you’ve both given him an orgasm, it’s my turn. I get to claim him first.”

Jongdae was pulled off of the fingers and the feeling of being empty caused the male to whine and groan in displeasure. He wanted to stay filled. Yet, the displeasure wouldn’t last long as Jongdae soon felt his body manhandled around so that his face was in the bed sheet and his ass was raised into the air. He could feel the cool air of the room against his entrance and a whimper slipped from his lips.

“You look do good Jongdae, a perfect little slut. That’s what you are, aren’t you? A slut?” Chan’s voice was behind Jongdae and the Omega knew that it was Chan’s fingers that busted along the inside of his thighs and to his entrance where they pushed in slightly only to pull out again.

Jongdae couldn’t process what the other was saying but he just wanted to please and be pleased, he would do anything for it. “O-only for you.” His voice came out garbled and muffled by the sheets.

There was a new wave of arousal drifting through the air, coming from the Alpha behind him. “Only for me? What about my brothers? Are you a good slut for them too?” Chan’s voice was closer, yet was muffled. The hot air from the words drifted across his entrance and the Omega mewled as he burried his face into the sheets. A wet touch brushed against the entrance and Jongdae gasped as his back arched and his hips wriggled back for more. 

“Yes, yes, please!” Jongdae’s voice cracked as he cried out. He wanted more. He needed more.

Another brush of Chan’s tongue on his rim had Jongdae collapsing back into the bed as tears ran down the smaller face. “Chan, I swear if you don’t do what you said you were going to do, I’ll be the first inside of him,” Loey threatened, his voiced strained.

There was a scoff from behind Jongdae and the lips were pulled away from his entrance before something blunt was pushed up against it. “You now I always follow up on my words big brother.” Suddenly what was blunt against his hole was shoved inside in one smooth thrust until Chan’s hips were flush against Jongdae’s.

Jongdae could feel his walls spreading to accommodate the length that was pushed into him and the sudden fullness he felt had him becoming limp against the mattress. His breaths were pants and soft sounds of pleasure were coming from his lips as the cock that was inside of him began to move roughly. Pulling out quickly before slamming back in just as hard. “Shit, shit, shit! Jongdae, you’re so tight around me. So perfect. A perfect tight hole.” Chan’s voice was strained as if he was gritting his teeth. The large hands of the other were gripping Jongdae’s waist and pulling him back to meet each thrust of the Alpha that was fucking him.

If felt so good, so, so good. Cries of pleasure left the lips of the Omega and tears slid down Jongdae’s cheeks as he was pummeled into the mattress. His hands gripped the sheets, knuckles turning white. That was until the sheet disappeared from between his fingers, his only sense of grounding yanked from his hands. 

Jongdae’s small hands clawed at anything his could get his fingers on, he needed something to hold onto. Realizing that there was nothing immediately there he opened his eyes and tilted his head to the side to see where he was.

“Oh fuck, baby, you look so wrecked.” Loey was there in front of him, his legs were spread and his large hand encompassed what it could of the large cock that was attached to the other Alpha. Jongdae knew at that moment that he wanted the hands of the other on him. Fragile fingers reached out for the other Alpha as the one behind him continued to slam into him and shake the Omega’s body.

“Do you need more baby? Is Chan not giving you enough?” Loey moved forwards and placed one of his hands on the cheek of the Omega as his other stoked along his back. “Does my baby want more attention?”

Jongdae could only nod slightly as Chan delivered another sharp thrust right by his prostate. “You need more, slut? Huh? I’ll give you more.” Chan growled and his grip tightened on the hips of the other. Jongdae knew he would have bruises later, but he wanted them, he wanted to know he hand been thoroughly claimed and bred. 

With one hand from Loey wiping tears from his cheeks, the other petting down his back, and both hands from Chan against his hips the entirety of Jongdae’s body tensed as he felt something else press against his entrance alongside Chan’s length. It pushed in side and hooked around his entrance, pulling it open, wider than it had been before. 

A sob left Jongdae’s lips and he tried to bury his face back into the sheets only for Loey to guide him back up. “Yeol put a finger in you, baby. How do you feel?”

Another soft sob came from Jongdae’s lips as Yeol’s finger moved around inside his hole, poking and prodding as if he was searching for something. “That’s not an answer, Jongdae. I need an answer from you, Kitten.” Loey’s voice was sterner this time and a shiver ran down Jongdae’s spine causing him to clench down on Chan’s cock and Yeol’s finger. 

“Good, feel so good.” Jongdae’s voice was wrecked, not a single syllable coming out properly as he tried to answer the Alpha’s question.

“Ah, such a good boy.” There was something under Loey’s words that Jongdae didn’t catch until the hand that was on his back moved down his spine and gripped the base of his tail and pulled domineeringly.

A sob of pleasure left the lips of the Omega and tears began to run down his face once again. His saliva, beginning to drip down his chin as he could no longer keep his mouth closed. Jongdae was too far gone and the Alpha in front of him seemed to notice as the hand that was holding up his head moved so that Loey’s thumb pushed into his mouth and pressed against the Omega’s tongue.

It was a mix of the hard penetration that rocked Jongdae’ body forward and the several fingers that had also found their way into his entrance alongside Chan’s cock that pushed the Omega into a mind-numbing orgasm. Jongdae’s didn’t cry out, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his body shook under the pleasure he was receiving. He squirted around Chan’s cock that was sheathed in him and he all he could hear was a slew of cuss words as the Alpha that had been penetrating him leaned forwards as the base of the Alpha’s cock expanded and locked them together. Chan’s lips brushed against the back of Jongdae’s neck and the Omega preened, tilting his head so that the bigger would have better access. Lips turned to teeth and Chan bit the back of Jongdae’s neck, marking him and sending the smaller into another orgasm, slick leaking past Chan’s knot and onto the bed.

There was nothing for a few moments as Jongdae came down from his high, he could feel something wet on the back of his neck and he could feel pain emanating from the area that Chan had just bitten.

For a moment Jongdae thought that they were done, that the other two would also bite him at the same time. But that wasn’t the case as Yeol’s fingers began to move inside of him again, brushing against Chan’s knot and Jongdae’s walls, looking for something that Yeol had found earlier.

It was apparent then Yeol found it again as Jongdae’s back arched and his body trembled, clenching down on Chan tighter than before. “Fuck, Jongdae. You’re like a fucking vice. Can’t get enough can you? You’re milking me.” Chan’s voice was rough, the after-orgasm voice, and it shook the smaller to his core. It wasn’t his fault that Yeol had begun to stroke his prostate. Jongdae whined around the finger in his mouth and moved to look up at Chan.

Teary eyes met with eye blown with arousal and all Jongdae heard was a loud “Fuck” before he was filled with the seed of the other. Ropes and ribbons of the other painted his walls and filled him.

By this time Jongdae was sobbing into the sheets, numb from pleasure and mind blank. He could feel Chan pulsing inside of him, Yeol’s fingers were no longer there, and he could hear the words of encouragement from both Yeol and Loey in his ears. A large hand stroking the hair behind his ears slowly brought the Omega back to Earth. “Baby, can you hear me? You did so well.” It was Loey.

Jongdae did his best to reply, he knew he needed to, but all that came out were a series of garbled noises.

“You look so good on Chan’s knot. Stretched and pretty around him.” This time it was a different voice, something softer, Yeol. Between the praise and the constant contact of the three Alpha’s Jongdae felt grounded. He had never had a knot before, but he knew through talks with other Omegas that it could take nearly 15 minutes for it to go down enough for it to slip out of his hole. However, he didn’t know how much time had passed. It was all a blur of pheromones and hands coming in contact with his body. He felt so good, so loved, so bred. 

It wasn’t until Chan had moved behind him that the Omega had noticed that the knot inside of him had gone down. It was still large, but it was small enough that it could slip from him now. As Chan pulled out of Jongdae’s heat a whimper of displeasure came from the Omega’s lips. It wasn’t just the absence of something filling him that had the smaller Omega upset, it was also the feeling of cum and slick running down the inside of his thighs, no longer being held inside him by the Alpha’s knot. 

The feeling of emptiness didn’t last long as the fingers that were there earlier returned, sliding up the inside of his thighs, scraping the cum and slick from his skin and pushing it back into his hole. “You look so pretty Jongdae, so full of cum. So perfect. A pretty little Omega, our pretty little Omega.” Yeol’s voice was in his ear. The praise from the Alpha made the smaller preen and through the little consciousness that he had left, Jongdae lifted his hips and presented himself to the other Alpha.

There was a series of mumbled curses as the fingers that were inside of him, pushing the cum that had spilled out further into him, were suddenly pulled out. The cry of desperation that left Jongdae’s lips were suddenly replaced with a squeal of shock as his body had been flipped over to that he was sitting in Yeol’s lap. Jongdae didn’t know he felt about the manhandling, but the Omega within him was pleased to have an Alpha that was strong enough to do so. A large hand gripped Jongdae’s chin and forced the Omega to look up at the Alpha that was holding him. There his lust blown eyes met a matching set that belonged to Yeol. “You’re so perfect, Jongdae. You took Chan so well. So happy to please.”

Jongdae was unable to look away and a whimper was his response. There was a small smirk that pulled at Yeol’s features as he dipped down and ran his nose along Jongdae’s neck, to his pheromone glands where Chan had bitten, and placed a soft kiss there before pulling back to look at the man in his lap. “But, we’re not done, are we.” It wasn’t so much a question as it was a statement. “We still need to satisfy Loey and I, don’t we? Need all of our marks, right?”

Another pair of large hands attached themselves to Jongdae, hands that weren’t Yeol’s, they were running up and down his legs and Yeol’s had a firm grip on his hips. The unknown pair of hands massaged along his legs, to the bottom of his feet where they pressed to draw a small moan from the Omega. With all of the different sensations around him Jongdae couldn’t process the words that he needed to. 

The body that was attached to the extra pair of hands pushed up behind him, sandwiching Jongdae between two large bodies, and the voice of the third Alpha whispered in his ear. “You need to answer Yeol, baby. You need to answer him so that we can give you what you want.” Loey’s husky voice sent shivers down the spine of the smaller causing for Jongdae to grip into Yeol’s arms tighter than before.

“Please. Please. I want, please, both. I want both.” Jongdae’s response was barely less than a cry out as Yeol lifted him up and in one smooth motion, sheathed himself within Jongdae, meeting the Omega’s hips with his own. A sob left the lips of the smaller as his back curved at suddenly being filled again. He could feel the pulsing heat of Yeol within him, pressing against his already stretched walls and pushing the cum and slick that was already in him farther inside of him and against his cervix.

’Ngh, so good Jongdae, so good. I can feel Chan’s come in you, he came a lot didn’t he?” Yeol didn’t really give the smaller a chance to respond before he was lifting the smaller off of his lap before plunging back in and knocking whatever words that Jongdae had wanted today out of his mouth. All the Omega could do was hold on as Yeol bounced him on his length, pushing farther in with each thrust to the point that the head of his cock was kissing the entrance to his womb, drawing small sounds from the male on his lap.

Jongdae couldn’t keep his head up as he let it fall forward and rest on the chest of the larger as his body rocked with each thrust. He was so lost within the pleasure of being filled again that he didn’t feel the hands that ran up and down his legs move to his ass where they spread his cheeks, exposing the spot where he and Yeol were connected. It was when Jongdae felt a finger push into him alongside Yeol’s length that he turned his head to look at the man that was behind him. His eyes took in the blurry image of Loey with a smirk on his face as he turned one finger into two, then three. The third Alpha looked up from his actions to the Omega that was looking at him and licked his lips.

“Do you think that you could take us both?”

Jongdae whimpered and nodded as he moved his hands so that they supported him as he tilted his hips back so that Loey would have an easier time accessing his entrance. 

Yeol had paused for a moment, completely sheathed within the smaller, and scoffed at Jongdae’s action. “You want to please us all so badly. You’re so perfect, but Loey won’t be able to access you well like that.” The hands that were holding the Omega in the lap of the Alpha gripped tighter as they pulled both bodies down so that they were laying on the bed.

With both Yeol and Jongdae laying on the bed, Yeol moved one of his hands from the smaller’s hips up Jongdae’s back and to the back of his head where Yeol’s long fingers played with the hair in an attempt to sooth the Omega for what was about to happen. However, Jongdae’s eyes never left Loey’s frame and with the new position he was beginning to get restless, squirming and grinding down on Yeol and thus waving his ass at Loey.

“Hurry up Loey, he’s asking to be filled, such a slut.” Chan’s voice arose then, Jongdae had honestly forgotten about the other, but hearing the words that he wanted to voice himself from the lips the Omega whined in agreement. 

A growl came up from Loey’s throat and his eyes flashed with a dangerous glint as the third Alpha moved so that he was positioned right behind the Omega, cock placed at Jongdae’s entrance, right next to Yeol’s. The hands of the third were placed with one on Jongdae’s hip and the other, his lower back.

“Please, Alpha.” Jongdae’s voice snapped something within the third Alpha and Loey thrusted in alongside Yeol, double stuffing the smaller Omega.

There was a groan from both Alphas that stuffed his channel and Jongdae couldn’t voice anything. This was bigger than anything that he had used to satisfy himself, yet it wasn’t enough, he needed them to move. Wriggling his hips, he felt the two long lengths shift within him, brushing against each other and putting pressure against his prostate. A chorus of moans was the result of the action and that triggered the male behind him to pull out before pushing back in. It was so tight, but so perfect, Jongdae could do anything but hold onto Yeol as Loey began to move behind him.

Loey’s thrusts slowly began to build until he was slamming into the smaller and bumping his growing knot against his Yeol’s. “Shit, shit, Jongdae, you’re taking both of us so well, baby, so well.” The words were rough from Loey’s lips as the Alpha continued to thrust into Jongdae. Loey’s hands moved slightly, while one was still gripping the Omega’s hip the other hand moved to the base of Jongdae’s tail, gripping it and pulling it slightly to keep the smaller moving on the two dicks that were within him. 

“He looks so fucked, so wrecked, a perfect slut.” Chan’s words were now no more than white noise in the back go Jongdae’s pleasure stricken mind. There was no way that he would be able to come up with a reply now, his voice had been reduced to nothing but sobs and cries of pleasure.

Yeol’s hand on his head continued to ground Jongdae as the hand never stopped petting him, the only soft contact that he had as Loey pushed and pulled Jongdae’s small body up and down their length roughly. Jongdae didn’t know how much longer he could go, he had given the three Alpha’s all of him, orgasm after orgasm, his body was so sensitive, his nerves were on fire, yet there was nothing he could do until the two Alphas within him popped their knots. Which wouldn’t be long as he could feel the bases of the two cocks in him beginning to enlarge to the point that they could no longer be pulled out.

The two knots kept growing until they were too large to pull out, stacking on top of each other and pushing Jongdae to his limits. With two knots stuffing him to the brim, Jongdae was left slack in their arms, Yeol’s and Loey’s body pressing on both sides of him were the only things holding him up as he felt their hot breath on either side of his neck. It was nothing but a blur anymore, how many orgasms that he had had, how many times that he had cried out the names of the three Alphas. His inner Omega was so pleased, purring below his skin.

Jongdae didn’t think about it as the two Alphas that sandwiched him moved to rest their lips against his neck, he only registered what was about to happen as he felt the solidity of teeth against his skin, and by then it was too late to prepare him.

Two sets of teeth pierced into him, claiming the small Omega externally as their knots popped and claimed him internally, pushing Jongdae over the edge into an orgasm that had him blacking out.

When Jongdae came to, his body ached. There was no movement that he could do without his body hurting. Shifting slightly, he found that he was pressed on all sides by a warmth, or multiple warmths. Eyes flickering open the Omega squinted at the light of the room, or the lack thereof. He moved his head that was pressed into one of the warmths, to pull back and see what it was that he was up against. Managing to move back just slightly so that he could look up, his eyes met with a familiar and handsome face. All of the memories rushed through him. A triggered heat, three different Alphas wanting to take responsibility, he had sex with all three of them. Oh, he had sex will all of them and they all had claimed him.

His cheeks burned bright red and Jongdae began to close in on himself in embarrassment. He couldn’t believe that he had done that. Oh, he was so embarrassed. Ducking his head back down, he hurried his face into the chest of the Alpha he recognized as Chan. He slowly took assessment of himself, he wasn’t really sticky so they must have cleaned him and he was beneath the sheets meaning that they had either changed the bedding or they had moved him into a different room, but the room still smelled like that of a fresh claiming, so that wasn’t it. Biting his bottom lip, he shifted so that he could look up and gain reference to where he was for the first time.

It was a relatively normal sized room with normal decorations. There was nothing really special about it, Jongdae aimed to shift so that he could sit up and cringed internally as his body protested every movement. He looked at the other occupants of the bed, Yeol and Chan. But there was three Alphas he could remember. Loey, where was Loey.

Slowly and carefully the smaller maneuvered himself from the clutches of the Alphas in the bed and softly limped across the floor, picking up a sweatshirt that was littered on the floor on his way. He had woken up naked and he didn’t know where his own clothes were so this would have to do. Opening the door to the room, a wave of light washed over his skin and blinded him momentarily before he hobbled out into the hallway. His feet made soft noises against the hardwood floor and Jongdae placed a hand on the wall to help support him as his body wanted nothing more than to melt into a puddle on the floor.

He continued down the hallway and into what must’ve been the main space, he looked around and saw another light on in the kitchen that was accompanied by soft noises. Jongdae bit his bottom lip and crept to the space, poking his head around the corner to see Loey there with papers on the table and a set of glasses on.

Apparently Jongdae had made enough noise for the other to pause what he was doing and look up at where Jongdae was. Upon seeing the small Omega, the other broke into a smile which faded slightly with concern as he got up from the table and made it over to the smaller. “What are you doing awake, baby?”

Jongdae stuttered for a moment at the pet name before gathering himself. “I woke up and, uh, I don’t know. I wanted to explore a little?” 

The response that Jongdae gave male the taller smile and chuckle a little bit before Loey leaned down and pressed a kiss on the Omega’s forehead which brought a blush to Jongdae’s cheeks. “Maybe in the morning, but for now let’s just go back to bed, okay?”

Jongdae didn’t know how to feel as the taller Alpha talked to him like he was a kid, but he also didn’t know what to do other than to agree with the taller and allow them to guide him back down the hall and to the bed. Loey settled Jongdae back between the other two Alphas that hadn’t moved much since he had left before smiling at the smaller.

“We will talk in the morning, but I hope you know that you won’t be able to escape us.”

Jongdae felt a shiver run down his back and he nestled back into the sheets to hide his arousal that rose from that statement.

He didn’t end up with a human mate, he didn’t end up with one Alpha mate…

He ended with three and that was okay too, he guessed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at explicit writing so I hope that you enjoyed! I also might make this into a series so let me know if you want that!


End file.
